


I Hope She Makes You Happy

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tony is such a douche in this, i hate this tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: 27: you just broke the last piece of trust i had in you Starker 💚💙🧡💛





	1. Chapter 1

Peter stares in awe, unbelieving. Tony said he wasn’t going to do this anymore. He said he would never hurt Peter again. He said Peter could trust him.

He lied.

Because there Tony is, fucking some girl that looks questionably close to the legal age of consent. 

And she has the fucking nerve to stare Peter right in the eyes as Tony fucks her against the wall. She moans and pants, smirking evilly at Peter. “Oh, Mr. Stark! God, your cock feels so good in my pussy! I thought my first time was supposed to hurt, but you make me feel so good!”

Tony grunts and speeds up his hips. “Your pussy is so tight, baby girl. I’m so happy you saved yourself for me. I’ll ruin you for any other man.”

She smirks. “You already have, sir. Please make me cum!”

Peter knows he shouldn’t be surprised. He knows he shouldn’t feel hurt. He shouldn’t cry. He shouldn’t watch, either. It hurts so much, but he feels something twisting inside him.

“Oh, Mr. Stark! Am I better than your boyfriend?”

Tony moans and nods. “So tight and wet for me baby, so much better. A young, perfect virgin, all for me. So much better.”

The girls smirks and moans again, and Peter assumes she cums.

He watches as Tony pulls out and strokes himself to cum on her tummy. Her legs drop from around his hips to the ground, and she kisses him. “Thank you so much, Mr. Stark.” She says, skipping past Peter happily. “I hope to see you later.”

Tony turns to watch her go, but freezes as he sees Peter. “P-Peter! How long have you-”

Peter holds up his hand, not wanting to hear Tony speak. He swallows thickly a few times before he’s able to speak. “Since she’s so much better than me, I’ll let you have her. I’m done, Tony. I can’t believe I trusted you again.”

“Peter, baby, I didn’t mean that! It was just dirty talk!”

“You just broke the last piece of trust I had in you. So, excuse me if I don’t believe that.” Peter says. He sounds so empty, even to himself. 

“Peter…”

“I hope she makes you happy, Mr. Stark. Or whoever you cheat on her with, they make you happy. Or maybe you’ll find someone who is enough for you and you won’t want to cheat.” he smiles sadly. “I hope you’re happy, with the choices you’ve made, with the life you’ve chosen.”

“Don’t-I can change!” Tony says desperately. 

Peter smiles sadly again. “I hope you get everything you ever wanted, with that girl. I’m sorry I was never enough for you. But I hope someone is.” He turns to the door again. “Have a good life, Mr. Stark. Hopefully it’ll be better without me in it.”


	2. One More Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Starker "I swear this is the last time." "Alright, it's your last chance. Don t wase it"

Peter shakes his head. “I have no trust for you anymore Tony. I don’t want to be with you anymore. You’ve cheated on me too many times.”

Tony whimpers. “I swear this is the last time!” He says. “Please, you mean so much to me. I don’t want to lose you.”

Peter shakes his head. “I don’t trust you at all. I know you’re going to cheat on me if I let you be with me again.”

Tony shakes his head. “I won’t. I swear.”

Peter rolls his eyes before turning around. “Alright, this is your last chance. Don’t waste it.” He warns.

~

Peter knows. He knows Tony is going to do it again. He just has to wait. He doesn’t let Tony touch him. He doesn’t let Tony hold him, or sleep in his bed. He tells Tony that if he can go an entire year without cheating, Peter will sleep in Tony’s bed.

Tony didn’t last a fucking month.

Peter walks in on him fucking some boy, the boy whining and crying for it.

Peter isn’t even hurt this time. He was mostly just humoring Tony anyway. “You should give up on me, Tony. I’m never going to be enough for you.”

Tony pulls back, eyes wide. “W-What-“

Peter rolls his eyes again. “What is it this time Tony? You slipped and fell into his ass? He had you under mind control?”

Tony swallows thickly. “A year is way too long to ask me to-“

Peter holds up his hand. “You couldn’t even go one month without cheating on me. You’re insane if you think I’m ever trusting you again. If you think I’m ever touching you again.”

“No, baby, please, I love you!”

“No, Tony, you don’t. If you did, you wouldn’t cheat on me all the time.” He turns and leaves. He isn’t sad. He’s just done.

 

* * *

Alternative ending: Could you make an alternative ending where tony does manage to wait for a year ?

 

Peter actually can’t believe it. Tony made it an entire year. Not only an entire year without cheating, but an entire year without fucking at all. He looks at Tony as he wakes up, seeing Tony already awake. “You did it.” He whispers.

Tony smiles sadly. “When I realized how serious you were… yeah. I love you Peter, I’m not willing to lose you. I’d rather cut my dick off myself than never be able to wake up next to you again. I just- you’re more important to me than getting off.” Tony shrugs. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

Peter sobs and jumps on him, kissing his face all over. Maybe Tony will cheat on him again, maybe he won’t. But Peter finally has hope and… and a little bit of restored faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me prompts! https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
